


The Inevitable Confessions

by MarsAndMighty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAndMighty/pseuds/MarsAndMighty
Summary: Just a very short poem where Crowley and Aziraphale confess their love and such.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Inevitable Confessions

In the comfort of blankets and darkness in bed  
After tossing and turning, looked to him and said  
"My dear, I'm afraid that I've taken too long  
To share how my heart is a slave to your song  
But just incase, I would like you to know  
That I truly, verily, love you so"

In the comfort of warmth of my lover in bed  
After hearing confessions, held him and said  
"My dear, I have known for a great many years"  
Felt him shiver, my shirt soaked up his tears  
"I know of your love, so please know of mine  
I love you so much, you're perfect, divine"

In the comfort of love and acceptance in bed  
Two beings bared their hearts that so terribly bled  
An eternity had passed since the feelings first surfaced  
And they will share forever more: the dove and the serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
